


【DV】Outrage

by VioletJ



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletJ/pseuds/VioletJ
Summary: 3DVRape/Non-con轻微黑化3D   结尾处有高能Sum：与其和维吉尔讲道理，不如身体力行。





	【DV】Outrage

维吉尔是个输不起的混蛋。

但丁一口气堵在嗓子眼，双目几欲喷火。

“还有什么事你做不出来？”他怒极反笑，握着叛逆又往兄长的胸口送进几寸，被钉在地上动弹不得的维吉尔喉间发出被掐断的痛呼。失血和疼痛击垮不了他，被胞弟打败的耻辱却让他喘不上气。

他还没有输…父亲的故乡离他仅几步之遥。挣脱但丁，跳下去——一切就结束了。只要但丁那张蠢脸露出惊慌失措的表情，他就赢了。

“别用那种眼神看我。”但丁嗤笑，目光扫过维吉尔腰侧那道几乎将他拦腰斩断的刀伤，在自愈速度减缓的状态下依旧尽职尽责地修复它倔强的主人，只可惜现在又多了一道致命伤。为什么维吉尔就是不知悔改呢？正常人走进死路会回头，他不一样，哪怕头破血流也硬是要杀出一条不归路。

明明连动一根手指都费劲，维吉尔瞪着他的那双蓝眼睛依旧迸射凶狠的光芒，黑暗中幽幽发亮，像是落入陷阱的孤狼。紧接着周遭地面崩坏塌陷的巨响让他的眼神游离了有那么一秒，而但丁一眼就看穿了维吉尔的小把戏：他在确认魔界入口还有多久关闭时的焦虑太过露骨了。

“想也别想。”他弯下腰拍拍维吉尔的侧脸，后者厌恶地偏过脸拒绝和他有任何肢体接触。但丁的心头涌上一股委屈的情绪，随即滔天的怒火取而代之，在这阴暗漆黑之地熊熊燃烧。

方才维吉尔毫无征兆倒向深渊的举动像一根生锈的铁刺深深扎在他的心里，伸出手的那一刻但丁才知道害怕失去的滋味，无边的恐惧吞噬他抽痛的灵魂。

不过他“抓”住了维吉尔——不是用被无情的刀锋一次次挥开的手掌，而是同样冰冷的剑刃贯穿他的胸膛，宛如渔夫用尖锐的鱼叉捕获深海中美丽与危险共生的白鲸。

“你什么都不懂。”维吉尔的额头冒着细密的冷汗，脸色比纸都白，失血过多带来的眩晕和脱力感迫使他必须用牙齿咬破舌尖才能赚取片刻的清醒。但这糟糕的处境并不会影响他逞口舌之快。“想要阻止我只有一个办法——就在这，杀了我。”他朝但丁扬起瘦削的下巴，即使卑微如囚徒，姿态仍然高傲的像个国王，被俯视被践踏也掩不住他眼角的轻蔑和决绝。“只要我还有一口气，”他缓缓地说，“你就拦不住我。”

但丁不意外维吉尔这么说，但这并不意味着他不会感到失望。残酷的现实像一座大山横断在两人之间。他可以拦住维吉尔一次，揍翻他两次，但只要他贼心不死，这场博弈便永远不会出现赢家，区别只在于下一次谁输的更丢脸。

可维吉尔凭什么，轻描淡写地说出“杀了我”这种话？迄今为止但丁尝试过用言语说服维吉尔，以失败告终；用武力镇压，无果。当所有道路都走不通，唯一的答案残酷地摆放在但丁面前。

我们为什么不能多想一种办法？他很想这么质问维吉尔，真的只有死亡才能让你从变质的仇恨中解脱吗？

事实上谁也不清楚半魔肉体的极限在哪。或许杀死维吉尔的办法只需让叛逆再往他心口向右偏上几公分，用他的鲜血喂饱悲鸣的叛逆，感受他身上最后一丝温度散入两界边缘浑浊湿润的空气。他的皮肤会像瓷娃娃般碎成一片一片吗？那双浅蓝的眼会死不瞑目地瞪着他，还是疲惫地阖上放纵意识步入黑暗的漩涡？

不。

但丁摇摇头，眼中是化不开的哀伤。维吉尔留给他的只有伤痛，如果他一了百了地死去，那么痛苦余生的又是但丁独自一人。

“我的确那么想过。”但丁说，“只是那样，太便宜你了。”

尽管在此刻激怒胞弟不是个好主意，维吉尔还是笑出了声。像是哮喘病发的患者，开了个洞的肺部与漏风的音箱并无二样。“你太让我失望了。”他躲开但丁想替他擦去嘴角血污的手，语气突然变得狠戾，“从我们走上不同道路那天起，一切都不能回头…！”

“我知道。”但丁打断道，终于丧失了耐心。他差点犯了老毛病——试图和维吉尔讲道理。不加怜惜地扼住哥哥的咽喉，但丁强迫维吉尔正视他，与自己四目相对。

维吉尔为但丁提供了另一个好思路。想要击垮傲慢固执的兄长，暴力反倒是下策。

但丁不合时宜地想到“性”。

性可以作为最具杀伤力的武器，然而对维吉尔而言这和狠揍他一顿的区别是否真的存在，但丁很快就会挖掘出来。

“那不妨来试试生不如死的滋味？”

他从维吉尔错愕的表情中品尝到一丝病态的快意。

\----------------------------------------------------------------

维吉尔下身的长裤被撕得粉碎，上半身被血液浸湿的马甲和风衣却逃过一劫，但他不会因此感激但丁分毫。几年前尚未成年的他曾在路过贫民区肮脏的小巷时目睹过类似的场景：廉价的妓女被按在污浊的墙壁或是地面，嫖客撕去她们的裙摆卖力地挺动腰肢，几分钟就可完成一次敷衍而快捷的性交易。事后妓女们只需把凌乱的衣物向下拉扯便可遮住淌着精液的腿间，步履蹒跚地走回帐篷内，有时碰上粗暴的客人还会见血甚至不幸送命。

多么卑微而可悲。维吉尔皱着眉，施舍一瞥都嫌脏了眼。他对芸芸众生中匍匐求存的弱者提不起半分同情，对于担任人类观察者更是毫无兴趣。

现在他成了被施暴的主人公。

他瞠目结舌放任但丁在他身上作恶的样子有一点滑稽。这不能怪他，毕竟无论身心层面他还是个对性如同一张白纸的处子，却也没有天真到认为但丁撕他的裤子只是像小时候那样捉弄他。

维吉尔本没有丰富的想象力，直到人性面的羞耻心被传入耳的衣物破裂声与多年前暗巷的所闻重合唤醒——但丁也要对他做那种事吗？

仿佛被迎面泼了冷水，他干裂无血色的薄唇气得哆嗦，要被亲兄弟侵犯的愤怒和恐惧激起他的求生欲，四肢战栗过后胸口的大剑都阻止不了他剧烈的挣扎。

“渣滓——！”他发出困兽般的低吼，在羞愤地并拢腿和狠狠踹向但丁的腹部间选择了后者。可是他又能躲到哪里去呢？很快脚踝就被人拽住，骨骼错位声后他就再也感受不到自己的右腿，软绵绵垂在但丁腰间的样子像极了欲拒还迎的勾引。

“别乱动！”维吉尔的抗拒挣扎是点燃但丁情绪炸药的最后一窜火星，迅速引爆他仅剩的那点心虚和愧怍。蓝色的瞳孔染上可怖的血红，他手上的动作快过思考。扬起手，但丁掌掴了维吉尔，那张总是傲慢不可一世的脸在重击下被打偏。

一阵耳鸣过后维吉尔才从头晕目眩中缓过来，开裂的嘴角渗出新鲜的血液。他重重地咳嗽两声，带动胸腔的剧痛。他不可置信地望着但丁，没想到但丁居然真的敢抽他耳光。而罪魁祸首也慌了神，死死盯着维吉尔红肿的脸颊，一副要哭出来的表情好像被打的人是自己。

“你怎么敢…”维吉尔率先找回他沙哑的声音，双眸颤动的同时眼眶开始酸涩。他努力瞪大眼睛不让示弱的眼泪夺眶而出。许是失血摧毁了他的泪腺，他恨恨地想。这是作为败者的耻辱，若有下次他会连本带利还给但丁。

那只手抚上他脸颊的虚伪未免太过讽刺。维吉尔的目光转冷，这样的温情不该存在于此刻。殊不知这是但丁在以下犯上前最后的温柔。

下一秒，一个硕大炽热的物件抵上他的后穴。他浑身一僵，被压制的受限视角让他对即将要发生的事毫无准备。

他感觉自己要从中间被劈开了。

实战经验同样为零的但丁甚至不知道在和同性性交前这样不管不顾地直接操进去会造成怎样的后果。没有任何前戏，即使对于半魔来说也太超过了，更何况但丁拥有常人所不能及的粗长。维吉尔的痛呼堵在喉咙口，发不出有意义的音节，唯有低低的吸气声暗示他正在遭受怎样的折磨。他的腰肢无助地向上挺动，想要逃避被人生生剖开的疼痛。他从未如此痛恨插在胸口的叛逆，如果不是它的存在他就不会像只刑场上的家禽等待被宰杀的命运。

“不…不要，”维吉尔又开始徒劳的挣扎，却再也无法抑制流泪的冲动。他的瞳孔震颤，生理性泪水顺着脸颊滑落进身下的河流。但丁一寸寸将性器埋进他体内的动作凌迟的不仅是他的肉体，还有他视若珍宝摇摇欲坠的长子尊严。他为自己想要求饶的念头感到无比可耻，于是脱口而出的便成了：“滚开！”

但丁自然没有那么听话，这场漫长的折磨仿佛没有尽头。脆弱的肠壁吃力地包裹逞凶的阴茎，在但丁刚插进一个龟头时维吉尔发誓自己听到了撕裂声，紧接着便是腿间的刺痛和湿热的触感。猩红的血液从他洁白的大腿蜿蜒而下，倒成为了纯天然的润滑。黏腻的水汽中若有若无的血腥味打开恶魔嗜血暴虐的开关，但丁不想再忍耐，爱恨交织的情感找到了新的宣泄出口，一股脑化作癫狂的情欲，而献给他祭品的正是原罪的代名词，维吉尔。

“我不想这么做，是你逼我的…这都是你的错。”但丁喃喃自语，他需要一个借口说服自己这场交媾不仅仅是单方面的暴行。

啪的一声，但丁的眼前炸开红色。他眨了眨眼，愣了一会儿才擦去糊在睫毛上的东西，这才看清到底是怎么回事：维吉尔不顾被叛逆割开更深的贯穿伤强撑着支起上身，是他将口中溢出的血沫喷在但丁的脸上。

“你让我感到恶心。”维吉尔说。

但丁盯着哥哥一张一合的嘴。

“我还可以做的更过分，让你更恶心一点。”他说。静静蛰伏在伤痕累累的甬道内的性器只没入了一半，维吉尔看不到，才天真的以为这便是全部。但丁笑得扭曲，慢条斯理地一手扶着维吉尔纤细的腰，另一只手托住他的臀部抬高，让他修长的腿环住自己的腰，就着插入的姿势左右晃动胯部，打着转研磨兄长体内遍布的敏感带。维吉尔发出一声短促的惊呼，随后惊怒地发现阵阵不正常的潮热在他血管内躁动。他闭上眼咬紧牙关，自欺欺人的将性爱看作受刑，好像这样便可掩盖他步步沦陷的惊慌失措。

对他消极回避的反应很不满，但丁撇撇嘴，惩罚似的不打招呼尽根插入。

维吉尔的表情立刻变得生动了许多。他张了张嘴，只能发出类似哽噎的泣声。这一下捣得极狠，从胃部涌上的强烈干呕感让他怀疑自己甚至被顶到了内脏。脑袋里嗡嗡作响，他茫然地睁开眼，在氤氲水汽的朦胧下但丁只有模糊的轮廓。维吉尔这才后知后觉地发现自己竟然被干到涕泗横流。

“你流了好多水。”但丁说，在两人的交合处摸了一手湿滑的液体尤显不够，还凑到维吉尔眼皮底下向他展示指间的晶莹。“如果你想要我停下，为什么还夹的这么紧呢？”这些荤话他还说的很不熟练，色情杂志只提供理论知识可没有教他如何用言语羞辱自己的哥哥，是维吉尔让一切变得理所当然。

维吉尔无法聚焦的眼珠迟缓地动了动，他没有说什么，愈发急促的呼吸和两颊染上的绯红足以暴露他的心情。

随着他发狠顶弄的幅度，维吉尔感觉自己就像一块被钉在案板上的肉，他被操得摇摇晃晃，卡进胸骨的叛逆和后穴还在不断膨胀的阴茎就是切割他的屠刀，在柔软的内里留下深浅不一的创口。

处于绝望与沉沦的临界点，他被但丁又推了一把。快感炸开的瞬间他眼前闪过一道白光，身前被冷落的性器颤抖了一下便射的到处都是。也不知道但丁顶到哪儿了，但他清楚听见自己的确叫出了声，维吉尔从未想过能从自己口中发出这样黏腻又动情的呻吟。

甬道的深处仿佛被凿开了一个小口，大股透明的体液从中争先恐后地涌出浇灌在但丁的龟头上，后者难耐又舒爽地低吼，来自维吉尔意外而甜蜜的回应让他在惊喜之余离彻底的失控更近一步。

但丁肏的实在太深了，维吉尔昏昏沉沉地想。现在他连呼吸都不敢用力了，如果他的双手还有余力或许会试探地摸向腹部感受但丁在他体内硬生生撬开的通路。他看不见自己小腹被顶出的凸起，更无法亲眼目睹原本连容纳一指都难的小穴是如何艰难而饥渴地吞吐那根人间凶器。浅色的后穴被撑开得没有一丝缝隙，仿佛生来他便是但丁的容器。

…半魔会不会怀孕？

维吉尔被这念头吓了一跳，可它一旦冒出来，在心中植下的腐化种子便经久不散。

他的下身完全悬空，两条腿被抓着，这个体位极大便利了但丁自上而下发力狠操他。尝到甜头的但丁变本加厉地顶撞那条给他带来无上快感的缝隙，喉间发出的咕噜声也越发不像是人类该有的音色。一种不好的预感强行将维吉尔从迷乱的悬崖拉回理智的边缘，于是他泪眼婆娑地透过水雾观察但丁是否有察觉到不对劲之处——很显然他愚蠢的弟弟也没有研究过半魔生理学。但丁胯下打桩的动作不停，刻意让每一次撞击都精准无比地擦过维吉尔体内隐蔽的肉缝。他像只断了线的木偶仅靠后穴那根铁杵似的阴茎支撑着不倒下，如果可以他更希望干脆晕过去或是就地猝死。无奈的是半魔血统过于强悍，他连这般奢望都做不到。但凡他有一点要失去意识的征兆，诚实的身体便愈发热情地取悦占有他的但丁；即使他在脑内叫嚣着拒绝的话语，小穴里的淫水却只会流得更欢畅。

他最担心的事还是发生了。维吉尔惊恐地发现双目已然完全赤红的但丁体温正在不断升高，一声恶魔般低沉的咆哮后，但丁的肌肉骨骼以肉眼可见的速度膨胀转化为魔人的形态。“该死的..不，不..快停下！！！”他吓得语无伦次，用尽全力推拒但丁炽热的胸膛，后者附着坚硬鳞片的小腹狠狠拍打在他的臀瓣，让它们泛上诱人的粉色。魔人化后带刺的阴茎与刑具无差，勾着他内壁的嫩肉向外拉扯。维吉尔凄厉地惨叫，在尝试推开但丁失败后只得胡乱地在地面抓挠，手指牢牢扒住身下的石块好让自己不被操到飞出去。“但…但丁，不要再往里了。”他泪流满面求饶的样子一定可笑至极，明明不久前他还不知天高地厚的一心求死，现在却会为了让但丁不要把他彻底肏开而低声下气。

被操昏了头的维吉尔忽略了一点，在失去理智的恶魔面前暴露弱点是极为愚蠢的举动。一向自诩顶端捕食者的半魔不会料到自己也有成为别人猎物的一天。“闭嘴。”但丁一口咬在维吉尔光洁裸露的侧颈，大口饮下饱含魔力的鲜血。与胞兄乱伦交媾的快感是恶魔原始冲动的折射，折断维吉尔的羽翼是他内心深处最为阴暗的向往。他们从母胎诞生起便背负着占有、掠夺、毁灭彼此的原罪，维吉尔想要逃离命运的那一刻起就注定要以别的方式赎罪。

维吉尔说不出话，只能发出模糊不清的哽咽。从他体内流逝的不仅仅是血液和温度，连仅存的力量都被但丁贪婪的索取榨得一干二净。可恨的但丁，他从小就是这么贪心。拥有了自己的那一份尚不满足，总是觊觎不属于他的东西。

然而真正击溃他防线的，是但丁用尖锐的手爪捏着他瘦削的下巴迫使他望向恰好关闭的魔界大门。绝望在他苍白的脸上浮现。

精心策划的计谋毁于一旦，不被父亲的剑承认，引以为傲的荣耀和力量化作泡影。他近乎偏执地按照既定的道路头也不回地前进，却不知何时偏离了方向，一脚踏入遍布荆棘的歧途。

“不————！”令人窒息的沉寂过后维吉尔爆发了前所未有的嘶吼。他无力地垂下头颅，放任怨恨和不甘折辱高傲。

但丁并没有就此放过颓然的兄长。他的征服欲和破坏欲不会因为猎物放弃抵抗就被轻易驱逐——他还没能完整地占有维吉尔呢。即使他硕大的性器已全数埋在哥哥温暖的肠道，可欲壑难填，他情不自禁地渴求更多。比如在那条湿热紧致的肉缝下到底藏着什么未经开垦的处女地？维吉尔又在怕什么，为什么只要蹭过那处他的哥哥就会抖得像个筛子？

在摘下最为丰硕的果实前但丁大发慈悲地将叛逆从维吉尔胸口拔出，丢在见证了全过程的阎魔刀旁边。他拉着维吉尔的手腕施力，让兄长顺着这个体位在重力的压迫下坐在自己的阴茎上，后者低低地叫了一声，伏在他的肩头俨然一副乖顺的模样。

这个姿势让但丁想起过去的时光。每一个骇人的雷雨夜他都是这样缩在维吉尔的怀里缠着他给自己念睡前故事，不达目的誓不罢休。现在他却要亲手打破昔日的美好，对他憎恨又深爱的哥哥做很坏很坏的事了。

顶进那道缝隙没有他想的那么困难。魔人化后变得尖尖的龟头宛如一把凿子，轻而易举就撬开了它。甫一进入他便被热情地迎接，仿佛浸泡在羊水中高热而湿润的触感爽得他头皮发麻。

此刻但丁才恍然大悟这个小小的器官是什么。那是他和维吉尔的生命在母亲腹中的起源地，如今他以一种诡异的方式回归本初，再度与维吉尔融为一体。

“我们又在一起了，哥哥。”但丁扯着兄长后脑的银发，让他与自己额头相抵。他长长的舌头舔过维吉尔脸上沾染血迹和尘埃的每一寸皮肤，用了点巧劲钻进他的口腔强迫他的舌尖与自己共舞。“不要再丢下我了。”他含糊不清地撒娇，性器凶狠地在哥哥稚嫩的子宫内肆意抽插。

维吉尔一动不动。

但丁正结束一场漫长的射精，餍足地搂着兄长。等到他发现不对劲，怀中人已经冷得像冰。维吉尔浑身上下动情的绯红消散得一干二净，象牙白的面孔泛着破败的灰。一时分不清刚才到底是不是在奸尸，但丁慌乱地解除魔人化，赶忙抽出沾着混合淫水与血液的阴茎。维吉尔平坦的小腹鼓起不自然的弧度，失去肉棒的堵塞，过多的精液汩汩流出，给两人污浊不堪的衣物再添上浓墨重彩的一笔。

“…维吉尔？”他小声喊哥哥的名字。没有得到回应。

像是意识到什么，他颤抖着伸出手指去探维吉尔的鼻息，茫然无措的像是做错了事等待被责罚的孩子，害怕面对那个残酷的结局。

没有呼吸。

怀里靠着维吉尔，但丁呆坐了足足有十分钟，奇迹还是没有发生。“我都做了什么…”他抱着自己的脑袋，把曾经被维吉尔嘲讽为幼稚的发型揉得一团乱。“维吉尔，”他突然下定了决心似的抬起头，眼中的狠戾疯狂一闪而过，“如果你再不醒过来，我就把你做成标本收藏在事务所，没日没夜地操你，你的灵魂永远别想安息…！”

维吉尔猛地抽搐了一下，空洞的瞳孔震颤后重新焕发微弱的光，红润的气色再次点亮他灰败的脸。只有心肺功能停止的后遗症让他浑身僵硬得可怕，痉挛着重新找回呼吸的样子像是溺水者垂死的自救。

他的胸口剧烈起伏，贪婪地放纵抽痛的肺部享受久违的氧气。死过一次后他才知晓生的滋味有多么令人留恋。

一睁眼看到的就是但丁那张又惊又喜的蠢脸，维吉尔还没来得及喘匀气便被一把抱住，胸口尚未愈合的伤让他嘶得痛呼出声，但丁禁锢着他的力道立即小心翼翼地收敛了许多。他低头看了看鼓起的腹部，面上一黑。正暗自酝酿但丁的死法，颈间落下的滚烫泪珠砸得他措手不及。

“太好了，维吉尔…太好了…”胞弟小兽般的哭泣让他咽下了所有恶毒的话语。

但丁不害怕地狱，唯独畏惧没有维吉尔的天堂。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 终于把我的性癖写出来了，总之就是很爽。


End file.
